Quand le coeur est plus fort que la raison
by ladygrey13
Summary: Cette histoire raconte les débuts du couple Lexie Grey / Mark Sloane.
1. Chapter 1

Quand le cœur est plus fort que la raison

Chapitre premier

Elle se réveilla avec difficulté quand son bipper se mit à sonner. Elle lâcha un grognement de désapprobation. Elle sentit Mark resserré ses bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et c'est lui qui vint sceller le doux moment, qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, en l'embrassant. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ces bras protecteurs.

Tu devrais répondre à ton bipper, Lexie. Murmura Mark en ouvrant gentiment les yeux. Je pense d'ailleurs que le mien ne va pas tarder et de toute manière, j'ai une intervention dans 1 heure.

\- Je sais, Mark. Mais je suis bien dans tes bras et je sens que si je les quitte maintenant, je ne les retrouverai peut-être pas. S'exclama Lexie, bien réveillée.

\- Eh, Lexie ! pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'adore t'avoir dans mes bras et je te promets que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Répondu Mark en se levant.

\- C'est toujours la même chose. On couche ensemble. Tu penses que c'est une erreur, parce que d'après toi je suis un fœtus. Ensuite tu m'évites un moment, puis tu reviens...et ça recommence. Soupira-t-elle. Bon je dois vraiment y aller. On se voit plus tard. Dit-elle en embrasser Mark sur la joue.

Mark resta planté-là sans bouger. Il venait de recevoir les paroles de celle qui l'aimait en pleine tête et ne sut pas comment y réagir. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de repos. Il était à peine 7h30. Il essaya de trouver Callie qui restait toujours la personne à qu'il se confiait et demandait conseil. Après être passé dans le service d'ortho et aux urgences, il se résigna à la biper en lui signalant qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive.

Au même moment, Lexie était déjà en train de prendre en charge un patient qui avait une fracture de l'humérus. C'était Callie qui l'avait bipé étant donné que Lexie était dans son service durant la semaine et savait que la jeune interne était restée à l'hôpital cette nuit. Elle suivant avec attention les faits et gestes de son interne et lui donna quelques conseils au passage. Callie appréciait beaucoup Lexie, pas juste parce que son meilleur ami couchait avec elle et qu'elle devait de la respecter un minimum mais aussi parce qu'elle était douée et faisait son travail avec cœur et respect. Elle fut interrompue dans ces explications quand son bipper sonna. Avant de regarder qui la demandait, elle avait encore donné la marche à suivre pour l'intervention qu'elle effectuerait dans peu de temps.

\- Lexie, je te veux sur l'intervention. C'est toi qui dirige cette fois ! Pour le moment, vas lui faire des radios pour quelle procédure, on va effectuer. Je te retrouver au bloc. Lui dit Callie avec le sourire. Je dois d'abord retrouver ton cher et tendre qui a apparemment de soucis de cœur. J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Rajouta Callie en rigolant.

\- Je…heu… Je vais m'occuper des radios. Dit-elle avec gêne.

Callie alla rejoindre Mark qui semblait désespéré par la situation vu le message qu'il lui a laissé sur son bipper. Quand elle arriva dans son service, elle vit son meilleur ami adossé aux bureaux des infirmières qui semblait ailleurs.

\- Alors, raconte ce que tu as bien pu dire à cette pauvre Lexie pour que tu sois dans un état pareil. Commença Callie.

\- Elle a raison ! On a passé la nuit ensemble et comme d'habitude, je serai distant avec elle parce que je pense que nous deux, ce n'est pas possible. Expliqua calmement Mark, ce qui surpris Callie.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Invite-la à diner et parler de tout ça. Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, ne fais pas le con. Ce n'est pas une fille comme une autre. Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose. Tu me connais. Je vais y réfléchir et j'essaierai au moins de ne pas être distant avec elle. Dit-il avec conviction. Et sinon avec ta belle blonde, comment ça se passe ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Arizona passa à ce moment et ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la place de Callie.

\- Si c'est moi la belle blonde, alors oui ça se passe à merveille. Intervient-elle en embrassant la joue de Callie. On se voit plus tard Callie ? Mark, toujours un plaisir de te voir. S'enthousiasmait Arizona.

\- Euh… oui, on se voit plus tard. Réagit Callie en rougissant.

\- Je t'apporterai un café dans la matinée. Dit-elle en partant.

\- Apparemment, elle te fait un sacré effet cette femme-là. Surenchérit Mark avec humour.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habituée à cette nouvelle situation. Enfin bref revenons à cette cher Lexie qui fait battre ton cœur ! s'exclama Callie en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ils partirent dans la direction des blocs opératoires car tous deux avaient une intervention. Ils discutèrent un moment de leur nouvel amour personnel. Puis Callie était entrée dans la salle de nettoyage après avoir analyser les radiographies que Lexie avait faites, pour se laver les mains. Elles avaient parlé de la marche à suivre pour l'intervention. Elle fut suivie quelques minutes plus tard par Lexie qui venait se préparer également pour l'intervention. Lexie sachant très bien que son mentor pour la semaine et son amant avaient parlé un bon moment, n'osa pas demander ce qui avait été dit. Elle resta silencieuse et se fut Callie qui commença.

\- Tu sais, Mark tient vraiment à toi. Il a juste peur de faire une erreur et que tout tombe à l'eau. Il a vraiment changé depuis qu'il te connait. Et s'il vient autant se confier à moi, c'est uniquement pour se rassurer et justement éviter les erreurs. Parle lui et fais lui confiance. Dit-elle avec tendresse.

\- D'accord, merci Callie. Je tiens aussi à lui mais à chaque fois, il se défile et reste distant un moment puis quand il tient plus le coup…on couche ensemble et ça recommence. Je l'aime…enfin je pense l'aimer mais je ne veux pas d'une relation qui est basée sur le sexe. J'ai déjà essayé de lui en parler mais il se…défile. Enfin bref, je vais essayer de lui parler une nouvelle fois. Merci d'être présente pour lui, il en a besoin. Répondit Lexie avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a fait des erreurs mais il tient réellement à toi. Il fera son possible pour te rendre heureuse. C'est juste que pour lui, c'est encore difficile…il te prend pour une enfant, dans le sens que tu es jeune par rapport à lui. Laisse le temps faire son travail et tu verras tout ira bien. Rassura Callie.

Pendant l'intervention, il régnait le calme et aucune des deux ne voulaient interrompre ce moment. Lexie était concentrée sur le travail qu'elle effectuait et Callie la supervisait et la guidait dans ses mouvements. Callie se remémora ce qu'elle avait dit à Lexie, qui avait eu l'effet d'un questionnement dans son esprit par rapport à sa relation avec Arizona. Elle se rendit compte que ses conseils étaient tout à fait applicables à elle-même.

L'intervention se finit sans complication et tout le bloc applaudir Lexie qui venait de finir sa première intervention en solo. Elle était fière du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Callie la félicita et lui rappela que le chemin serait encore long mais qu'elle la sentait tout à fait capable de venir à bout de son internat sans trop de problème.

Lexie alla retrouver sa sœur pour lui faire part de son exploit de ce matin mais également de ses questions qui résidaient dans son esprit à propos de Mark. Meredith qui était mariée à Derek Shepherd qui était lui-même le meilleur ami de Mark. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Lexie aimait parler de sa relation amoureuse avec sa sœur, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle expliquerait la situation à son mari qui irait en discuter avec Mark. Lexie espérait que sa sœur la conseille au mieux et qu'elle puisse lui exposer la solution.

Les membres du SGH (Seattle Grace Hospital) formaient une grande famille et dans une famille, il y a toujours des accros plus ou moins dévastateurs.

Sara E.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les membres du SGH (Seattle Grace Hospital) formaient une grande famille et dans une famille, il y a toujours des accros plus ou moins dévastateurs._

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mark était de nouveau distant avec Lexie. Il avait beau vouloir s'expliquer auprès de celle qu'il l'aimait, il s'enfuyait toujours au moment fatidique. Mark se rassurait régulièrement auprès de Callie et Derek mais n'était toujours pas sûr de lui et de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait quand même de la difficulté à en parler avec Derek qui était en quelques sortes le frère de Lexie, ce qui mettait Derek dans une position ambiguë. Lexie aimait aussi beaucoup parler à Derek qui jouait son rôle de grand frère avec brio. Il lui expliqua à peu de chose près la même chose que Callie. Mark était un homme qui avait du mal à se lancer dans une relation car ces dernières relations non jamais abouties. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de la personne qu'il aimait, il se devait d'assurer.

\- Eh Mark ! Tu viens chez Joe aussi ? Demanda Callie enthousiaste.

\- Oui, ça ne va pas me faire de mal…faut que je décompresse. T'as besoin d'oublier quelque chose toi ? répliqua-t-il perplexe.

\- Oh, c'est compliqué. Je t'explique tout autour d'un verre…ou deux. S'amusa Callie.

Ils partirent en direction de leur fameux bar qui se trouvait tout près de l'hôpital. Callie savait pourquoi elle voulait décompresser. Elle avait eu une journée compliquée, plusieurs urgences et beaucoup de questionnement personnel sur sa relation amoureuse. Elle avait donc besoin de décompresser avec son meilleur ami et d'oublier la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et commandèrent tout de suite un verre pour commencer cette soirée. Ils discutèrent avec le barman de leurs relations plutôt chaotiques. Mark expliquait qu'il ne savait pas où il en était dans sa vie amoureuse quand il se rappela que Callie devait lui expliquer quelque chose.

\- Callie ! coupa Mark.

\- Euh… oui, Mark ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Callie gentiment.

\- Tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin de boire ce soir ! répliqua-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Oh, rien. Arizona part aider les humains miniatures en Afrique et il est hors de question que je la suive. Donc je ne bois pas par désespoir mais par soulagement. Je suis une femme libre et je compte bien en profiter. S'exclama Callie.

\- Wouha ! Je ne vous reconnais plus mademoiselle Torres ! Moi, si j'avais eu l'occasion d'avoir Arizona, je ne la laisserais pas partir. Mais tu n'es pas moi donc je suis fier de toi ! répondit-il.

\- Toi, tu as Lexie et ne la laisse pas s'en aller. C'est bien compris ? interrogea-t-elle Mark.

\- Oui, chef ! aller, on se commande un autre verre. Ça se fête la liberté ! lui dit-il. Joe, la même chose, merci ! fait-il au barman.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à rigoler et boire. C'était quelque chose qu'il leur manquait à tous les deux. Ils retrouvèrent Derek et Owen, puis vint Lexie avec certains autres internes. C'était Lexie qui était venue vers Mark, ce qui le rendait heureux de savoir qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas. Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble. Quand vint l'heure de rentrer, Mark proposa à Lexie de rentrer ensemble. Elle accepta sans hésiter et lui dit de venir à la maison.

\- Bonne rentrée les amoureux ! s'exclama Callie en les regardant partir.

\- Ils s'aiment mais ils doutent constamment d'eux. C'est rare de voir Mark comme ça. Expliqua Derek en se tournant vers Callie et Owen.

Lexie et Mark étaient arrivés dans la maison ouverte à peu de chose près à tout le monde. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et voulaient profiter de ce moment.

Le soleil faisait doucement son apparition quand Lexie, dans les bras de son amant, ouvrait lentement les yeux. Instinctivement, la première chose qu'elle fit, était de regarder si elle n'avait pas eu d'appel sur son bipper. Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand elle vit que personne n'avait besoin d'elle à l'hôpital. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et fut presque honteuse de l'état de la chambre. On aurait dit un champ de bataille mais là avec des habits partout, cette vision lui rappela la nuit qu'elle avait passé et son sourire ne disparut pas. Elle se retourna dans le lit pour faire face à Mark et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il dormait comme un vrai bébé et cela amusait beaucoup Lexie. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Mark et se laissa emportée par Morphée. Elle fut réveillée cette fois si par les caresses de son amant.

\- Lexie, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais ton bipper s'est mis à sonner. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Quand le devoir nous appelle. On pourrait dire qu'on est malade, non ? Enfin même malade, j'irais bosser. Dit-elle. Bref, merci pour cette nuit. Je suis contente de l'avoir passée à tes côtés. Murmura-t-elle avec son sourire séducteur, ce sourire qui faisait fondre Mark.

\- Non, on va travailler et on se retrouve pour déjeuner, d'accord ? et merci à toi, mon petit fœtus. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Eh ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu veux. S'exclama-t-elle en ramassant ses habits.

Mark lui retînt le bras avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte. Il vînt l'embrasser dans le cou et resserra son étreinte autour de ses hanches. Ils furent interrompus par Meredith qui passa par là.

\- Dites les tourtereaux. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une enfant dans la maison alors fermer au moins la porte. Merci ! dit-elle en rigolant. Lexie, on travaille ensemble aujourd'hui. On se retrouva à l'hôpital. Expliqua-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Souffla Lexie en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait que les bras de Mark qui lui servaient de vêtements.

Mark rigola et l'embrassa sur la tempe en signe d'affection. Ils allèrent chacun leur tour se préparer pour se rendre ensuite à l'hôpital.

Meredith était en train de prendre le dossier du patient qu'elle devait opérer avec sa sœur, quand cette dernière arrivait. Elles parlèrent de l'intervention et se rendirent vers le patient pour répondre aux dernières questions. La matinée passa tranquillement et sans accro…ou presque.

Une urgence était arrivée vers les 11 heures. Une belle femme, grande et rousse entra en courant dans la salle des urgences accompagné d'une autre femme visiblement enceinte. Ce fut Lexie qui les reçut et les installa sur un lit.

\- Je suis médecin. Chirurgienne obstétrique. Addison Montgomery. Dit la femme avec fierté.

\- Moi, c'est Lexie…Lexie Grey, interne en chirurgie. Vous êtes l'ex-femme de Derek Shepherd, c'est ça ? dit-elle.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Répondu amusée Addison. Bon, c'est une amie et une urgence, je veux les meilleurs sur son cas et je ferai moi-même l'intervention. Toi, la petite sœur de celle qui m'a piqué mon mari, tu peux bipper le chef, Derek et Mark. Dit-elle encore amusée.

Elle bipa les 3 hommes en urgence et procurait déjà les premiers soins à la patiente.

Addison ! s'exclama, grand sourire, Mark.

\- Viens voir là toi ! répondit Addison en lui sautant dans les bras. Ce qui fit réagir intérieurement Lexie. Ah et mon cher Derek ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous, ça va. Répondit Derek en lui souriant. Mais, c'est Naomi ! qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Une grossesse difficile mais on a voulu faire un petit week-end à Seattle. Et voilà ce qui arrive. Tu m'excuses, je dois parler au chef. Dit-elle à Derek. Chef. Merci d'être venu.

\- Quand Addison Montgomery nous bipe… on ne la laisse pas en plan.

Des infirmières et 2 internes venus prêter main forte, prirent en charge la patiente. Lexie qui voyait Mark complètement sous le charme de la rousse, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle de consultation.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Addison ? Vu comme tu la regardes, il y a bien dû avoir quelque chose. S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Pour être franc, tu me connais et tu sais comment je suis. Mais avec Addison, on a simplement couché une seule fois ensemble et ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite. Elle a trompé Derek avec moi. Ça reste une amie, voilà tout. Expliqua calmement Mark.

\- D'accord. Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant. J'ai des patients à voir. On se voit plus tard peut-être. Dit-elle le dos tourné.

Mark resta planté là et ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Il aimait Lexie mais ne pensait pas qu'une confidence sans importance l'affecterait autant.

Sara E.


End file.
